wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Trędowata/I/28
Kategoria:Trędowata XXVIII Nazajutrz pani Idalia ze Stefcią i Lucią powracały z wystawy landem Waldemara. On sam siedział na przedzie, obok Luci. Gdy wysiedli w hotelu szwajcar podał Stefci zaadresowaną kopertę. Na widok jej dziewczyna krzyknęła radośnie: – Od ojca! Rozpieczętowała list, przebiegając go szybko oczyma. – Ojciec mój jest w Hotelu Europejskim... Był tu, ale że mnie nie zastał... – zająknęła się i spojrzała błagalnie na panią Idalię. – Pani mi pozwoli pojechać do ojca? – Owszem, ale na noc pani wróci? – O tak! – Spodziewam się. że ojciec pani nas odwiedzi... – Mój powóz zawiezie panią na miejsce – rzekł Waldemar. – Dziękuję panu! pojadę dorożką. Stefcia pożegnała pana Macieja i Lucię. – Czy stanowczo nie chce pani jechać mymi końmi? – zapytał Waldemar. – Stanowczo! Wolę dorożkę – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem. – Bardzo taktowna dziewczyna – rzekła baronowa do ojca po wyjściu Stefci. – Ale Waldy czasem galopuje się. – Jemu wypadało zaproponować, a jej odmówić. Są siebie warci – odrzekł pan Maciej. Waldemar odprowadził Stefcię do dorożki. – Panno Stefanio, co się z panią dzieje? – zapytał patrząc na jej gorące rumieńce i podniecenie. – Jadę na spotkanie ojca – odparła. – Dobrze, ale ja już od kilku dni nie poznaję pani. Wystawa dziwnie na panią działa. Stefcia przygryzła usta. – Źle czy dobrze? – Przede wszystkim odmiennie: Pani się czymś kłopocze. jakiś niepokój panią dręczy... Podniosła na niego zdumione oczy. – Więc przeczułem? Tak? Jakiś niepokój?... Nic nie odpowiedziawszy, szybko zbiegła ze schodów. Ściskając jej rękę na pożegnanie, szepnął serdecznie: – Proszę być wesołą i... ufać mi. – W czym? – zapytała dumnie. Waldemar zmarszczył brwi. iskry zamigotały w jego oczach. – Pani wie. tylko pani nie chce zrozumieć – rzekł z przyciskiem. Stefcia odetchnęła w dorożce. On odgadł, zrozumiał to. czego się bała najwięcej, co już w niej istniało, a co chciała ukrywać nawet przed sobą. Ogarniało ją uczucie szczęścia, jakby błądziła wśród łąki, pełnej kwiecia. woni, słońca i błękitów. Wiedząc, że błądzi, nie szukała jednak innych dróg. Zaczarowany ogród kwitł przed nią, pachniał, pociągał i była pod jego urokiem. Z zamkniętymi oczyma, w upojeniu słuchała cudnej nuty, nie myśląc o całości harmonii, nie przewidując rozdźwięków. Dawniej lubiła życie, teraz kochała je. Rozwinęła się jak biały kwiat pod wpływem słońca, ciepło jego promieni wchłaniając w siebie. Często wstrząsał nią dreszcz, jakby wśród tej złotej pogody wionął na nią nagle nieprzyjazny prąd, dotknął i znikał, a złote promienie ogrzewały, błękit czarował. Oczy dziewczyny nabrały dziwnego blasku, stały się wymowne aż do zbytniej szczerości. Cała postać odzwierciedlała wewnętrzny stan duszy. Usta gorzały żywym koralem, jakieś namiętne drgania nieświadomie błądziły po nich, potęgując ich czar. Miała w sobie pewien niepokój, aby nie być odczutą, i te obawy w połączeniu z rozpromienieniem oczu nadawały jej wygląd podniecony i śliczny. – Stefcia! – wykrzyknął radośnie pan Rudecki, zrywając się na widok wchodzącej córki. – Ojczuś!... Po długich powitaniach Stefcia wypytywała ojca o matkę, młodsze rodzeństwo, dom i sąsiadów. Pan Rudecki przyglądał się jej z uradowaniem, ale badawczo. Wreszcie rzekł: – A jakże tam tobie, dziewuszko? Listy pisujesz wesołe. Dobrze ci? Stefcia zarzuciła ręce na szyję ojca, kryjąc twarz. – Bardzo mi dobrze, ojczusiu! Lucia miła dziewczynka, kochamy się z sobą. – No, a pani Elozonowska? A ten wasz ukochany dziadek, którym się tak zachwycasz... Jakże on się nazywa? Zawsze zapominam. – Pan Maciej. – Aha! pan Maciej Michorowski... Więc on cię tak lubi? – O, dziadzio najlepszy! ale i wszyscy oni nie tacy, za jakich często ich biorą. – Bo prawdziwa arystokracja. – Tak! to są magnaci pod każdym względem – zawołała Stefcia z zapałem. Pan Rudecki odsunął się trochę i z uśmiechem spoglądał na córkę. – Patrzcie! jaka zawojowana! Czarodzieje jacyś ci państwo. Ale niech im Bóg szczęści, że się na tobie poznali. Wyglądasz ślicznie, jeszcze wyładniałaś. Zachwycałem się tobą na wyścigu hipicznym. – Jak to! ojczuś już wtedy był?!... – Byłem! Przyjechałem wczoraj rano, ale mając pilne interesa, w żaden sposób nie mogłem się z tobą wcześniej zobaczyć, a do tej loży, gdzie siedziałaś, nie chciałem iść. Witałem cię z daleka, ale nie dostrzegłaś mię w tłumie. – A gdzie ojczuś siedział? – Ja przechodziłem tylko przez plac wystawowy, siadać nie miałem czasu. Zatrzymałem się dopiero ujrzawszy ciebie. Byłaś bardzo zajęta wyścigiem. Stefcia zaróżowiła się mocno. – Trafiłem właśnie na punkt kulminacyjny: biegały konie z majątków ordynata. Ładne ma widać stajnie! A na tym pięknym arabie podobno jeździł sam ordynat. – A tak, pan Waldemar na Apollu. – O! dzielny koń, ale i dzielny jeździec. Czy on często bywa w Słodkowcach? – Dosyć. Pan Rudecki trochę się zamyślił. Stefcia pochyliła głowę, zakłopotana i nagle onieśmielona. Ojciec nieznacznie spojrzał na nią kilka razy. Następnie zapytał: – Powiedz mi, dziecko: jak to było z Edmundem Prątnickim? W listach niewiele o tym pisałaś. – Ach, ojczusiu! to takie przykre! Po co wspominać? – Jednak jak to było? Stefcia opowiedziała pokrótce. Mówiąc, mimo woli zapalała się. Pan Rudecki nie spuszczał z niej oczu. – Więc głównie ordynat przyczynił się do uwolnienia ciebie od obecności tego błazna?... – Tak, ponieważ nie odpowiadał jego wymaganiom. Pan Rudecki uśmiechnął się; argument Stefci nie trafił mu do przekonania. Nurtowała w nim uparta myśl, czy Prątnicki okazałby się niegodnym Michorowskiemu, gdyby Stefcia nie była w to zamieszana, i miał co do tego pewne wątpliwości. Niemniej musiał być wdzięczny ordynatowi. Spacerował po pokoju szybkim krokiem, rozmawiając z córką o rzeczach zwykłych, ale ciągle przyglądał jej się z uwagą. Stefcię drażnił uporczywy wzrok ojca. Wyraz jego twarzy zastanowił ją, odbierając swobodę. Wkradło się pomiędzy nich przykre uczucie. Wreszcie pan Rudecki przerwał swą przechadzkę i siadając obok córki, wziął jej rękę. Zaczął mówić powoli: – Stefciu, czy wiesz, jakie ja mam polecenie od mamy względem ciebie?... – Polecenie od mamy? Jakie? – spytała. – Żeby cię już zabrać do domu. Tęskno nam bez ciebie, dziecko. Stefcia znieruchomiała, ognie zalały jej twarz, po czym przybladła nagle. Usta jej otworzyły się jakby do krzyku. Szeroko otwarte źrenice utkwiła w twarzy ojca niemal z przerażeniem. – Ja... do domu?... Ojczusiu!... – Przyjechałem po ciebie – powtórzył pan Rudecki. Dziewczyna spuściła głowę. Oczy jej patrzyły na ojca zdumione, wylękłe, aż zakryły się powiekami. Na zbladła nagle twarz padły sinawe cienie od rzęs niezmiernie długich. – To niemożliwe! – wyjąknęła. – Dlaczego?... – Bo... z panią Elzonowską jest umowa... na rok. Nie można jej łamać... Ja... dałam słowo. – Wierzę, że ona chciałaby cię mieć jeszcze dłużej, ale i nam się coś należy. Stefcia gwałtownym ruchem przytuliła się do ojca. – Ja wiem, ja wiem, ale, ojczusiu, to niemożebne! Co oni by pomyśleli?... Nie, nie, tak nie można. Ojczusiu! przecie ja was bardzo kocham, po dawnemu, ale... wracać teraz?... niepodobna!... trzeba dobyć do końca. Mówiła gorączkowo, odrywając się od piersi ojca i patrząc mu w oczy z błaganiem. Pan Rudecki tulił ją do siebie, ale twarz jego oblekła się wielkim niepokojem, podejrzenia nabierały pozorów prawdy. – Biedna mama zmartwi się bardzo, ona cię tak serdecznie kocha – rzekł z nie tajonym smutkiem. Stefcia zerwała się. Twarz miała w ogniu, oczy pałające, zaszklone łzami. Zrobiła rękoma ruch, jakby się chciała chwycić za głowę rozpaczliwie. Zacisnęła usta nerwowo. Pan Rudecki patrzył na nią z podziwem. – Dziecko, co tobie?... – Nic, ojczusiu, nic!... tylko chciałam powiedzieć, że jeśli to dla was... konieczne, to ja powrócę, ale... – Stefciu!... Rudecki chwycił ją w ramiona. – Dziecko moje! kochane, dobre... ja żartowałem. Zostaniesz na miejscu... nie można zrywać umowy, masz słuszność, daliśmy słowo. Chciałem tylko zobaczyć, czy... Zająkał się. – Czy kochasz nas zawsze. – Ojczusiu! tyś wątpił? – krzyknęła z oczyma pełnymi łez. Ale w jej wykrzykniku brzmiało już trochę tryumfalnej nuty. Zaczęła ojca z pieszczotą ściskać za szyję, całować w twarz, w oczy, tulić się do niego z widoczną wdzięcznością, nie umiejąc ukryć rozradowania. Poczuła żal do ojca, że go wywołał. Serce jej zabiło obawą, że mu sprawiła wielką przykrość, serdecznością chciała zagłuszyć niemiłą chwilę. Ale pan Rudecki, jakkolwiek odgadł wiele, udawał, że nie widział nic. Po długich rozczuleniach Stefcia wpadła w doskonały humor, dokazując po dawnemu. Opowiedziała kilka wesołych zdarzeń z teraźniejszego życia, mówiła o wycieczce do Głębowicz, o dowcipach Trestki, śmiała się, żartowała, aż i pan Rudecki rozruszał się. Ale patrząc na nią, gdy mówiła o arystokracji, myślał w duszy z niepokojem: – Zasmakowała w nich, ten świat ją porywa... Dziwni ludzie, że umieją tak wpływać... Czy ludzie, czy jeden człowiek?...